Everyday I'm Shuffling
by KNDnumbuh007
Summary: I decided to play a game, you put your ipod on shuffle and for the first five songs you write song fics. My last KND before fiction press for some time. 1x362, 3x4, 2x5, some 83/84 warning: some fluff included
1. Sucks to be you, Wally numbuh 4

**Why hello there, thought you wouldn't see me for a long time huh? Well after this I'm updating my fiction press story, but I didn't want to update quite yet and I was really bored so I decided to do a game. Yes. A game. It's when you put your ipod on shuffle and have to do a song fic for the first 5, catch is- NO SKIPPING! So it could be a really bad song and I'd still have to do it. So please enjoy the fics! **_**Please note: COMPLETELY RANDOM! AND I DO NOT OWN KND OR SONGS!**_

_Sucks to be you: __Clinton Sparks (feat. Jojo and LMFAO)_**A Wally (numbuh 4) Fic**

_Calling up my phone  
>showing up at the club<br>when I tell you to stop  
>you just keep showing up<br>cause you're feeling regret  
>now that we are through<br>through th th th th through  
>since the day you left<br>everything's been cool  
>thought that you were fresh<br>but the jokes on you  
>and now what we had<br>saw that you clang too (clang too)_

Wally and everyone were at this new club in town celebrating Wally's break up with some girl named Karly. Kuki was more celebrating than anyone else, but of course she would never admit it. They all sat around a table on high stools as Wally's phone went off, Wally groaned. "She called again."

Nigel said annoyed by Karly's constant ringing. "Just reject it this time."

Wally pressed a button and smiled. "Now that she's taken care of-" suddenly their drinks came, everyone toasted with Hoagie saying. "To the break up!"

Everyone laughed and cheered as they clanked drinks together. Wally was just finally glad to be rid of her, he only went out with her because his boss- that he works part time for, made him go out with his daughter. Who also happens to be the school whore. He couldn't be any happier to be rid of that girl. As they were chugging their root beer, a familiar high pitched squeal was heard. "Wally-kinz! I've been searching everywhere for you!"

Wally spit out his drink in shock at Hoagie, and Kuki almost choked on her drink. Wally stammered. "H-how did you?"

She held up her phone. "You tweeted, silly!"

Abby glared at Wally. "Nice going, genius." Wally looked at everyone to see them not pleased. Kuki was slightly twitching like she was trying to suppress the urge to kill? Nah.

"Karly," Wally groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you? Quit stalking me!"

Karly looked suddenly saddened and said. "But, baby, I've made a mistake and want to be together again!"

He looked at her sternly and said slowly so even she could understand. "We're over, Karly. Get over it."

She frowned and then put a hand on his arm to hopefully spark something. "Remember when we went to the carnival? Or the time you tutored me?" which earned a few laughs from people at the table, Wally's grades were slowly increasing to become a doctor and only Kuki knew that. Everyone thought he still was a dimwit.

Wally rolled his eyes again at not just her, but at his friends. "Look, Karly. Let it go, I'm not taking you back."

_I bet it sucks to be you, you , you  
>when you say me<br>you must of been out of your damn mind (damn mind)  
>you break my heart and now you wanna cry? (wanna cry?)<br>mad at yourself because of me you fail (me you fail)  
>cause even me, girl you were epic fail<em>

She started to tear up being with her over dramatic. "I said I was sorry for kissing Robbie! What more do you want me to do?"

He just stared at her. _Pathetic_, he thought. The tears started coming so to add to her sorrowfulness he added. "Let's not forget that once I caught you, you said, 'well he's a better kisser.' Tears aren't going to help, Karly." he took a giant swallow of root beer trying to ignore Karly's slight glare.

_I see your tweets  
>on how I'm so sweet<br>how you miss taking trips to bar  
>getting freaky by the tikki on the beach<br>uh, but you should know  
>that you should of never done me wrong<br>now I'm in the club singing David Guetta girl your love is gone  
>you gotta be out of your damn mind<br>you break my heart and now you wanna cry?  
>I really wasn't worth that other dude<br>you slip and slide and say bye bye you fool, I'm gone_

Karly started to get desperate, she clicked a few buttons on her phone while saying. "But you said you forgave me and I kept on tweeting how a great boyfriend you were," she held up the phone right in his face. "Or that time when we came here at the bar, or when we went on vacation to my summer home and we did it on the beach?" This made Kuki choke on her root beer some more and a few worried looks to her.

He put her hand down and said. "Yeah, I saw them, but then you dumped me a day after. Can't you remember? Or did that Sun-In seep into your brain?"

Once he stopped talking, he heard a familiar song and cut in before Karly could speak again with a curl of his lip. "There is nothing else to prove, now you still deny the simple truth. Can't find a reason to keep holding on, now that the love is gone. Tell me Karly, can you even comprehend what the song means?" he was so cruel to her that Wally's friends new it, but she deserved it. Abby and Hoagie started to chuckle a bit while Kuki and Nigel thought his behavior was getting a bit out of hand.

_stop calling me drunk  
>when you're stumbling home<br>boy you shit outta luck  
>you gonna be sleeping alone<br>oh an stop telling lies  
>as if I'm stopping you<br>you know you be crying to my best friends and my mama too  
>you're really creeping me out<br>and will you leave it alone  
>don't be surprised if I just go ahead and cut off the phone<br>and you're so stuck in the past  
>you just need to let it go , go , go<br>_  
>Karly was now showing her tears like a waterfall and ran to the bathroom. Everyone smiled at Wally until Abby's phone rang, she groaned. "It's him."<p>

Wally wasn't the only one getting out of a bad relationship, Abby was too. She just broke up with her boyfriend who was drunk constantly, she tried to help him several times but he kept on denying that he even had a problem in the first place. She picked it up and spat. "What do you want?"

She could hear in the other line, him falling into something loud and slurring. "Why can't you just come back? At least one more night together?"

She was about to yell into the phone but remained calm. "I'm not doing that anymore. The only person who's gonna be in your bed again is your stuffed teddy bear." her remark earned laughter from the table.

Fine!" he yelled. "I'll tell everyone you're knocked up, you drunk!"

Abby almost laughed out loud. "Right. Because last time you tried to tell lies you couldn't stop stuttering and you said I s-s-stuff m-m-my br-bra. Plus, I'm not the one falling over garbage cans as you call me," with her mimic, everyone was ready to fall to the floor. She continued, "And quite complaining to Kuki about what happened, you're scaring her. Plus, it's weird how you know my locker combination when I didn't even tell you it."

He started to sound innocent with begging. "It was your birthday and I wanted to make-" Abby hung up on him. She was so tired of this and she would never buy into his innocent act.

Hoagie smiled and gave her a thumb up. "Way to go, Abby. You showed him."

"Thanks, baby," Abby smiled. "Hope Abby will never hear from him again."

_I bet it sucks to be you, you, you  
>when you say me<br>you must of been out of your damn mind  
>you break my heart and now you wanna cry?<br>mad at yourself because of me you fail  
>cause even me, girl you were epic fail<br>man I ain't tipping on you I'm just gonna go out and  
>we gonna hit the club because tonight we gonna<br>so if you happen to run into me out at the  
>don't bother talking cause you and me ain't gonna have a<br>bitch I'm gone  
><em>  
>Right when everyone thought Karly was gone, she suddenly came back angrier than ever. "Wallabee Beetles! You better be my boyfriend again or else daddy is gonna fire you!"<p>

Wally pretended to looked panicked which fooled Karly until Wally said. "Oh, jeeze, where will I get another part time job? I hope to get one at my dad's office!" then he acted normal. "I'd rather eat crud then go out with you again. Now go away so I don't have to talk to you some more," Then Karly ran out in tears, everyone turned to Wally in awe at what he just did. Wally held up his glass. "Here's to being free!" and they all clinked glasses again.

**So that was just the first, I decided to separate each song into each chapter so it won't be so long. Plus, I had each fic to a different person or pairing. Also, I was gonna have Fanny and Wally but I'm trying hard not to be a Fanny hater, so I just made up Karly. Please enjoy the rest!**


	2. Breakaway, Sonya numbuh 83, 83x84

_Breakaway:__ Kelly Clarkson _**A Sonya (numbuh 83) fic, (some 83/84)**

_Grew up in a small town  
>And when the rain would fall down<br>I'd just stare out my window  
>Dreaming of what could be<br>And if I'd end up happy  
>I would pray<em>

Sonya, Lee, and Paddy were playing around their park in their small town of Cleveland, Virginia, trying to do something that would get their minds off their leaders, Harvey, decommissioning. They didn't like him that much but still, it was sad to see a kid to get decommissioned. It was unexpected really, once as Nigel left to the GKND, Rachel didn't really find the motive to be soopreme leader anymore. She went back to be with her sector, sector W, with Fanny, but they didn't want to play with 7 year olds so they were only seen together on a mission or if they all were in the tree house together. Once Rachel left, Abby took over as soopreme leader and immediately decommissioned Harvey because of an incident with someone touching him. Rachel pleaded for him to be released with Abby and her being friends and all, but Abby had Rachel understand that this incident would happen again sometime. As they were playing on the swings the clouds were coming together in one ugly mass of grey, then little rain drops would barely come down but just enough to get your attention. Paddy felt a rain drop and said. "We should probably go inside."

Sonya pointed toward the direction of her house. "My house is just down the block, let's go!" as they were walking off, the rain started to come down harder and harder, no escaping getting drenched. They eventually ran for it and finally made it inside Sonya's house huffing and puffing from running while dripping soaked.

Sonya's mom came in the kitchen and looked rather surprised to see the three kids, she asked. "What are you all doing inside on such a nice day?"

Sonya replied handing Paddy and Lee towels. "It started raining ten minutes ago, mom."

Sonya's mom turned around and saw the rain out the window, she gasped. "Oh! Good thing you all came inside then. It's getting pretty bad out. I'll make some hot chocolate!"

The kids brightened up with Lee and Paddy saying excitedly. "Thanks Sonya's mom!" **(a/n: does Sonya have a last name?)**

They walked out to the family room for some TV under some blankets, Paddy and Lee argued on what to watch while Sonya looked out her window thinking of her future and what'd it'd be like. Would she do something and get decommissioned like Harvey? Would she become the actress she always wanted? Would she ever date Lee? It was just all she could think about. She looked back to see what they were watching but saw Paddy and Lee fighting over the remote, she tried say. "How about we watch a movie instead?" but everyone ignored her.

_Trying hard to reach out  
>But when I'd try to speak out<br>Felt like no one could hear me  
>Wanted to belong here<br>But something felt so wrong here  
>So I pray<br>I could breakaway_

Sonya was determined to be an actress. She loved playing pretend and acting like someone else. She knew she couldn't be famous in this little small town- she wanted to go big, Hollywood. If she was famous, she would never be ignored, everyone would want her attention for an autograph or something. She put her hands together and prayed, like she always did, to make it big._  
><em>  
><em>I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly<br>I'll do what it takes? till I touch the sky  
>And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change<br>And breakaway_

Years later, at age 16, during the school's production of _The Titanic_, Sonya was acting out the scene with the whistle in the end to get the attention of the men that were looking for survivors. Sonya has improved on her acting quite a lot so she could make any scene believable, so far, she had the audience in tears. Plus, she even looked more mature, she didn't have her hair in pig tails but her hair fell down to her shoulders, and she'd still wear a pink blouse and red skirt but in this production, she had to wear an old dress. Even if the person who played Jack was awful, everyone had wrapped attention around Sonya. As the play finally finished, she went out to meet her parents, best friend Paddy, and boyfriend, Lee, with a big smile on their faces. Her parents gave her a big hug and introduced her to some agent named James Worthington. He looked like well dressed businessman with his hair slicked back, suit, and cell phone on his belt buckle ready for any call.

Sonya's mom said happily. "James said he's heard of you quite a lot in the paper and decided to check you out. He said you could make it big with just a bit of practice."

He gave her his card and said. "I hope I'll get a phone call from you, Sonya."

_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>But I won't forget all the ones that I loved<br>I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
>And breakaway<em>

This was it, her big break. She could move to Hollywood, California! She was so excited until she saw Paddy and Lee, what about them? She'd have her family, but what about her friends? Paddy grabbed the card out of Sonya's hands. "Let me see!" Lee also looked at the card and replied. "Cool!"

Sonya's mom hugged her daughter. "Isn't this exciting? You could become a celebrity!" Sonya, though, put on the fakest smile she could muster, now she wasn't so sure. Lee sensed that Sonya wasn't feeling as happy as she should.

"What's up Sonya? Aren't you excited?"

She took the card back from Paddy and looked at it. "I am, but what about you guys? I can't just leave you two."

Sonya's dad replied. "Once you become famous, we'll have the money to have you fly over and visit. Or they could come and visit us."

"That is if you don't forget about us little people." Paddy teased.

"Never." Sonya beamed.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
>Sleep under a palm tree<br>Feel the rush of the ocean  
>Get onboard a fast train<br>Travel on a jet plane, far away  
>And breakaway<em>

Sonya said her goodbye's back at home and now she was on the plane, James had her family fly on their own jet plane, only the best for the new, up and coming, rising actress. She could just feel herself by the beach, swinging on a canopies while sleeping under a palm tree, hear the ocean, and the warm breeze, it would be as she always dreamed. After flying, she had to take a train to Hollywood to meet James, then to her house. The train in Hollywood wasn't like the old one's in Cleveland, they were more high tech and faster, it kind of worried Sonya a bit.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
>I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky<br>And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
>And breakaway<em>

After riding on the train, Sonya and her family walked a block to get to James building. It was huge, nothing compared to the buildings in Cleveland. They walked in and up to the receptionist and they asked for James Worthington, the receptionist looked up with a big smile and said. "You must be Sonya! Pleasure to meet you, he's on the thirty-fifth floor." Sonya almost froze, 35 floors? Could buildings go that high? Sonya and her family went towards the elevator and pressed the 35 button, apparently it was only the middle floor- there were about 20 more floors!

_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>I won't forget all the ones that I loved<br>I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
>And breakaway<em>

As they exited, they saw James secretary and was about to ask if they could go in until she put the phone down and said. "Sonya, right? Just through those doors." Sonya and her family went through the giant black doors to see James seated at his desk, he looked up once he heard the close of doors. He smiled and shook everyone's hand. "I have good news, Sonya. They're having auditions for a new romantic comedy called Valentine's Day and they need a 16 year old girl to play the part."

He handed her a script for Sonya to look over, she never had to memorize so many lines before. Sonya looked and saw that the girl had to act like she was going to lose her virginity to her boyfriend and wanted to make it special, she laughed at several parts then imagined Lee and Paddy's reaction to see her on the big screen acting like she'd lose her virginity. Lee, though, wouldn't like it as much as Paddy, but it was funny. James took her laughter as a good sign but then said. "Remember, kid, this is your first audition. You might not get it but it's mostly to get you well known around Hollywood."

Sonya's dad then held on to Sonya's shoulders lovingly. "She's a hell of an actress Mr. Worthington, of course she'll get it."

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
>Swinging 'round revolving doors<br>Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
>Gotta keep moving on, moving on<br>Fly away, breakaway_

Weeks after preparing for her audition, she was in front of huge building, bigger then where James worked at. This was it, if she got it, she wouldn't even know what she'd do. She thought she wouldn't get it, after all, it was only to get her name around. She kept her head high, she was a good actress after all. She went toward the revolving doors and swung around them to get inside. When she was inside, she went up to the front desk to ask where she should go for Valentine's Day auditions. After waiting for what felt like hours, she was told to go to the forty-seventh floor. She walked toward the elevators and saw on that was going up closing, she called after it. "Hold the door please!" The person quickly stopped the door and they automatically opened up again.

Sonya let out some air and went to press the 47 seven button, but it was already pressed. She turned to thank the person. "Thank you for- omigod! You're, you're-"

He finished for her. "Topher Grace," He laughed at her excitement.

"I'm sorry," Sonya blushed. "I loved you on That 70s show."

"Thanks," he kept his smile. "Are you auditioning, too?"

Sonya couldn't believe that Topher Grace was actually talking to her, she tried to suppress a squeal. Sonya just nodded, but then thought that was stupid and replied. "Yeah, what part are you auditioning for?"

"Just a boyfriend of a girl who has phone sex business," he replied.

Sonya went red and laughed slightly. This was going to have a heck of movie. As their floor approached her turned to her. "I wish you luck…"

"Sonya." she almost couldn't believe that he wanted to know her name. She walked in to see all these famous actors, she must be civilized. James told her that she will see celebrity's for auditions and that she had to resist the urge to go up to them for autographs. Sonya then saw Taylor Swift and went right next to her. Sonya tried to read what she was auditioning for. Then Taylor saw her trying to look at her script and asked. "Did you lose your script or something?"

Sonya went beet read and said. "Oh no, I just wanted to know what part you were auditioning for." Sonya looked at her script to see the part she was trying out for.

"I'm auditioning for this really dumb girl and her boyfriend," Taylor smiled. "I think I'd suite it well being blonde." Taylor joked with a laugh. Sonya copied her actions until Taylor brightened. "You should audition for my part, too!

Sonya didn't know what to say, it was a good idea but she wasn't prepared. Sonya shook her head. "I'm not prepared, I'll just stick to the character, Grace." meeting two celebrities in one day! What a great day.

Taylor looked at her script and laughed at what she'd audition. "Good luck. I'm sorry, what's your name?"

Sonya went red again. "Sonya."

Then they both heard her name being announced, Taylor waved. "Good luck! Maybe we will be working together."

Sonya entered two twin doors and saw three people seated at a long table with a head shot of her and some papers, the director said. "Welcome, welcome. Now you are auditioning for Grace, correct?"

Sonya nodded and said quietly. "Yes I am."

He looked up to observe her. "Then please begin..."

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
>Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye<br>I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
>And breakaway<em>

Sonya and her family nervously awaited around the phone, more her parents then Sonya. She thought she did great, but she was a small town actress. There was no way she'd get such a role with so many great actors on her first audition. Sonya sighed. "I'm not getting this part. Remember what James said? It was just to get my name around."

Her dad furrowed his eyebrows. "Cupcake, don't talk like that. You're a great actress and you are going to get this part. If you get this part, your name will be even bigger, you realize that, don't you?"

Sonya nodded slowly and was about to give up on waiting until her phone rang. She quickly snatched the phone. "Hello? James! Yes… uh huh…. Really? Thanks for calling," she slowly put the phone down and just stared at it until her parents asked. "

"What'd he say, cupcake?"

Sonya looked up and beamed with tears ready to fall. "I got it. I got the part!" she jumped into her parents arms with a big hug, then she yelled. "I gotta call Paddy and Lee!" she ran to her room to go call her best friends about the big news.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>But I won't forget the place I come from<br>I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
>And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway<em>

The movie premiere was starting for the movie and she was able to walk down the red carpet with everyone, her best friends and family. It was the best feeling to get, people actually wanted to take pictures of her and have her signature. She remembered her little hometown and actually wished she would go back one more time, but just after the movie. Lee looked around and took in the scene and said. "Cool." and they entered the theater.

Sometime in the movie, they finally saw Sonya and her part. The grandma in the movie said. "Is everything okay with Alex?"

In the movie, Sonya sighed and said. "Not really."

"Uh oh, what happened?"

Sonya paused. "Alex and I were supposed to…. Have sex today." The grandpa in the movie choked a little which earned several laughs. Lee though was a little grumpy. Sonya saw this and grabbed his hand.

Movie Sonya continued. "For the first time, for both of us. I wanted it to be magical and I'm realizing that it's hard to plan something for it to be magical, you know?" It was amazing to see herself on the screen, she even forgot that she was playing a different person. After the movie, people randomly asked for pictures and signatures again and it felt, well- magical.


	3. Today was a Fairytale, 1x362

_Today was a Fairytale: __Taylor Swift _**A 1/362 fic**

_Today was a fairytale  
>you were the prince<br>I used to be a damsel in distress  
>you took me by the hand and you picked me up at six<br>today was a fairytale. Today was a fairytale._

Today was Rachel and Nigel's first date. Rachel was getting ready to go out and quickly saw that she only had a few minutes left. She remembered like it was only just today he asked her out, when it really was 3 days ago. She was walking home with Nigel and she complained. "I hate this. I can never do anything without my parents breathing down my neck about grades. I don't want to be a stock broker like my mom. I'm not even allowed to go out until I do some sort of studying in front of my parents. I just feel like I'm trapped." It was this new rule that she was not allowed to go out unless she did her homework first, enforced by her parents after seeing that she had B's on her report card. Her parents said that those grades won't get you in college. It was really stressing for her enough.

Nigel turned to her. "My parents will get a heart attack if I get straight A's. They'd never believe it." what he said made Rachel giggle a bit.

"Thanks, Nigel," she smiled at him. "You always make me feel better." Then slowly she wrapped her arm around his in comfort.

"Rachel," he said slightly red. "If you're not doing anything Saturday. I mean, if you have nothing better to do-"

Rachel interrupted him. "Thanks for walking me home. What were you saying?"

He went redder and scratched the back of his head. "Do you want to go out to this new restaurant- with me?" Nigel made sure he just said with him, or else Rachel could think they'd be going with friends.

Rachel's heart raced, he actually asked her out- on a date! She went red and smiled. "It's a date." She almost slapped herself for saying something so stupid.

"I'll pick you up at six." He beamed and then Rachel went inside her house and squealed in delight.

Rachel's memories faded once she realized it was finally six and then she got a text to say that he was here, she went outside and saw Nigel walking up to her front door but stopped once she came out.

"Should I meet your parents?" he asked pointing towards the house.

Rachel shook her head rapidly and said. "No! I mean, no, that's okay," then she laughed nervously. She did not want her parents to scare her first date away. Nigel took her hand and led her to his car and opened the door for her.

_Today was a fairytale  
>I wore a dress<br>You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
>You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess. Today was a fairytale<br>Time slows down whenever you're around _

Rachel tried to hide herself with her hand, she didn't even get to curl her hair or put on eye shadow. All she had on was eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss, and her knee length teal sun dress. Before closing the door, Nigel said. "You look really pretty tonight." which had her put down her hand in shock.

As he got in on the other side, she noticed her was wearing a dark grey t-shirt instead of something red like what he usually wears. Rachel asked. "So where exactly are you taking me?"

While driving he responded. "This new place called Jennifer's, it's French I'm pretty sure." as they arrived, Rachel saw that the name had a French flag next to it. They were here, but Rachel was so afraid that she'd embarrass herself, soon enough, they walked in with Rachel's arm wrapped around his.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>It must have been the way you kissed me<br>Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
>It must have been the way<br>Today was a fairytale_

They entered and were seated immediately. When they got the menu, Nigel twisted his face in a surprised kind of way. He chuckled in embarrassment. "I think I'm going to go with the all you can eat soup and salad."

Rachel looked at the menu and saw the prices, ridiculous! Now she knew why he was getting just a soup and salad, Rachel grinned at Nigel and said. "Sounds delicious."

Nigel went red again. "I'd get something else but-"

Rachel then put her hand on his and said. "It's okay, I get it. C'mon, thirty dollars just for snails? I can go in my backyard and get them for free." After they ordered, they talked about school and stuff like that. Nigel and Rachel were both in student council and it was actually fun to compete against each other for the president spot and how the club went with certain people because of drama until their food came. As they finished their food, Rachel smiled to the soft music. "I love this song, it's one of my favorites."

"You want to dance?" Nigel offered.

Rachel went a slight pink and said. "Oh, I can't dance, Nigel."

Nigel shrugged and got up in front of her. "I'll show you." he held out his hand hoping she would take it. He was just standing there and she still couldn't resist him, he just had that certain charm. She slowly took it and he pulled her toward the dance floor, determined to give her the best time.

_You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
>Every move you make everything you say is right<br>Today was a fairytale  
>All that I can say is it's getting so much clearer<br>Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
>Today was a fairytale<em>

They were so close together and she kept on looking down at her feet, trying not to step on him. He then smiled. "You're not supposed to look down."

Rachel reddened just a little and once she looked up, she locked her eyes on his brown orbs, it was quite mesmerizing. They were a ordinary brown color but just staring into them was like they were trying to tell a story, his eyes made her want to stare at them all night. Until he grunted, she gasped and quickly let him go. "I'm sorry, I stepped on your foot! I told you I can't do this!" she started to go back to sit down until he pulled her back in a spin.

"Give it one more try." He said.

Rachel felt like they were the only two, not in the restaurant but just on the planet. After a few minutes Nigel said. "See your- oof!" Rachel stepped on his feet again.

She let go and groaned. "This is so embarrassing."

Nigel then demanded. "Take off your shoes," she was about to ask why until he said. "Just do it."

What if he stepped on her feet then? She'd have no protection, but Rachel did so. Then they went back together, Nigel then said. "Put your feet on mine. I'll lead."

Rachel did so and once they started moving, she felt like a five year old dancing with her dad. Rachel giggled and then looked at Nigel to see him grinning, she was really glad that she met him. She was getting overly stressed with her parents and she actually wanted to run away to escape the pressure, until she met Nigel.

She was sitting in homeroom doing homework that she didn't know how to do. Stupid mom signed her up for AP classes. She just stared at it until she groaned and put her head in her book, she groaned. "I give up."

Then she heard a low voice. "This is my seat you know."

She looked up to see Nigel's stern face, she said. "No, this is my seat."

Nigel gave her a weird look and said. "No, this is US history," he pointed at the clock for her to look at.

Rachel's eyes widened in shock and yelled. "Crap! I'm late!" she tried to gather her stuff until she snapped at Nigel. "Well, don't just stand there like an idiot, help me!"

He quickly got her text book and widened his eyes. "Forensics science? You know that's a senior class?"

"Well, duh," she turned to me. "I wouldn't have that text book then."

He gave her the book as she snatched it up to try to stuff in her bag, but it wouldn't go in. "So you're some genius, right?" he asked.

Rachel sighed and shook her head. "No, my mom wants me to take the highest classes that could be offered in my grade," then she said sarcastically. "And lucky for me, my mom was able to persuade the principal to take some senior classes."

Nigel handed her a folder that she forgot. "That stinks. So are you failing or something?"

Rachel managed to get her folder in but still had trouble with her text book. "No, but I'm barely passing. She wants colleges to see that I took these classes, but they won't if they see that my report card has straight D's."

Suddenly, Nigel helped her out by taking her book and shoving it in her back pack. "Have you ever thought of tutoring?" he asked her.

Rachel almost laughed. "Like I have time with all these after school clubs I have."

Nigel set down his stuff on now the empty desk and leaned against it. "How about each day during your homeroom you go to a teacher. Like Monday for science, Tuesday for history, whatever else you have."

Rachel's eyes widened at the idea but then said. "If I don't get what they teach, then I won't get what they'll say."

Nigel sighed in frustration and replied. "I do that sometimes and they even help you based off the next test, or give you the answers. If you don't-"

Rachel stopped him. "Now I'm interested. Tell me more!"

"Now we're interested?" he smiled. "Alright, I'll show you after school, Rachel."

"How do you know my name, Nigel?" she looked at him odd.

He stifled a laugh. "Same way you know mine, student council," then he ripped an old piece of paper and wrote down his number. "Text me when you want to come over for help."

Rachel looked at it, and then said slowly. "Fine. No funny business though."

He held up his hands in defense. "No funny business intended. You should probably get going, the tardy bell will ring in 30 seconds."

"Crap!" Rachel groaned. "I have gym!" and ran out with a wave toward Nigel.

_Time slows down whenever you're around  
>Yeah yeah<br>But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>It must have been the way you kissed me<br>Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
>It must have been the way<br>Today was a fairytale  
>It must have been the way<br>Today was a fairytale _

After dancing they went home, Nigel walked her up to her front porch to say goodbye. "Thanks for the dinner." Rachel smiled.

"No big deal," Nigel smiled. "Next time, we're not going somewhere so expensive." Nigel and Rachel both laughed at his statement.

"Thanks for the dance," Rachel reddened. "Sorry for stepping on your feet, you're a pretty good dancer."

"My mom thinks that all people from England should be great dancers." and then suddenly Rachel hugged him.

She whispered with her head in his chest. "Thanks for helping me with everything."

He slowly wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her hair. "You're welcome." once they broke apart they were just centimeters apart.

"You know," Nigel whispered. "I had a crush on you since I met you."

She giggled, and then said. "Me too- Well, until you helped me with school." they laughed a little then suddenly the space between them closed. It felt like they just fit, like a puzzle. It was amazing, Rachel felt all the stuff that she should, sparks, butterflies, and once they broke apart, her breath was literally taken away. She just fell in love with him.


	4. Into your Arms, 3x4

_Into your Arms:__ The Maine _**a 3/4 fic**

_There was a new girl in town  
>She had it all figured out (had it all figured out)<br>Well I'll state something rash  
>She had the most amazing... smile.<em>

Wally and a few buddies from school were passing around a drink behind the school. That was their life. Drink, smoke a few joints, and sleep. Nothing made him change, not even him mother. They all were laughing at some people, just how they looked, acted, or even walked! Well, that was until he saw- her. Just as he was about to turn to see this so called. "New girl." He saw her. She was walking with her new friends totally oblivious that her friends were trying to avoid eye contact with Wally and his buddies, and did it kill him. He saw her laugh and smile and it was just so- perfect. He shook his head of these thoughts, he hated girls, and this was his life. Not having a care in the world. He had to talk to her, find some kind of flaw to make him hate her, he ran up to her. "Hey, girl!"

She turned around trying to find the source of the voice. As he came up to her, he ignored the scowls on her friend's faces at him. "Yes?"

"What's your name?" he asked.

She held out a hand. "Kuki, Kuki Sanban. What about you?" that was it, her name. Her name was weird and he could make fun of her for it. That's stupid though, plu,s her name sounded like cookie and did he love cookies. He groaned at the thoughts again, what was wrong with him?

She looked confused as she slowly put her hand down. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes, you did," he nodded. "What are you doing in Cleveland anyways? China to smart for you?" he tried to insult her, he really did. If he couldn't hate her, then she could hate him. Right? She didn't though, she laughed, laughed!

"Actually no, I'm from Japan," she explained. "Actually, I was born here, then I was a foreign exchange student at Japan, then I came back to finish my senior year so I could go to college at Virginia University." She beamed at the thought of her future. It was so bright that you needed sunglasses.

He looked at her in awe. Instead of trying to get rid of her, he was intrigued. "So you have your whole plan figured out, huh?"

She kept on smiling. "Yep!" she was a odd one, half the kids didn't know where they'd be going to college, the other half didn't even know if they'd finish high school. One of Kuki's friends started tugging her away.

"Let's go, Kuki. He's bad news."

He scowled at them as they dragged Kuki away, sure, he did some stuff but it's not like he beat up a kid. Okay, maybe a few times but that didn't get him expelled. He intrigued her quite a lot.

_I bet you didn't expect that  
>She made me change my ways (she made me change my ways)<br>With eyes like a sunset, baby  
>And legs that went on for days<em>

After Kuki being here for a few months, Wally started to going to class realizing that she was in the majority of classes with him. He thought that she was into smart, nerdy guys, something he wasn't. He started to participate in school and actually found it quite easy if he actually tried. Finally, they were supposed to select a partner for some work sheet and he immediately sat down next to her and said. "You're working with me."

She was rather shocked at the suddenness, she looked at what he had done and said. "You sure? You have the majority of the paper done, I'm only on the fifth question and I'm stuck." he looked at it, number five? This is simple stuff.

"You're kidding, right?" he scoffed.

She reddened and looked at her paper. "No…" then she snapped at him. "You know, a partner is supposed to help, not insult!"

"This is baby stuff, okay?" he glared. "I was just saying! Look, I can-" he said quietly. "Help you."

She didn't hear him though and said angrily. "How about you help me then?"

He looked at her and yelled. "I just said that!"

"Then speak up." She huffed.

He positioned the text book and explained the problem and the others. Some people not believing that Wally Beetles was tutoring! He turned towards her. "You got it now?"

Once she looked at him, he regretted looking at her in the first place. They were a multiple of dark colors of a violet, some orange around her iris, and some scattered specs of a dark blue. It kind of looked like the sun was setting. He fell out of his seat. Kuki stood up and gasped.

"Ohmigod, Wally! Are you okay?"

She held out her hand and he crawled back a little and said. "Yeah, I'm fine…" then muttered. "I really need a drag right now." she still offered her hand, he looked at it in disgust. "If I take your cruddy hand, will you keep away from me?"

She looked confused as he took it. As he was getting up, he saw that her legs went on for a while until they hit her small torso. It made him feel short compared to her, but he was taller than her by like an inch. This girl wouldn't get out of his head!

_I'm falling in love  
>But it's falling apart<br>I need to find my way back to the start  
>When we were in love<br>Things were better than they are  
>Let me back into...<br>Into your arms._

After that, she actually stayed away for weeks, Wally immediately regretted saying that. The more she was away, the more he thought about her, her eyes, her legs, her smile, it was getting too much. He didn't want her, but he needed her. She was like a drug.

He saw her at her locker and said. "Look, I'm sorry, Kuki. I didn't mean for you to stay away, I guess I was just-" then he saw her eyes looking glassy, then something slipped from his mouth. "Whoa. You okay?"

He mentally slapped himself, he didn't care what people were feeling! She was getting to him and he wanted to get rid of her, but he wanted to keep her at the same time. This was so confusing! She hugged him and started crying. "Some girls called me pot head, and only getting A's because I'm 'known' in school!"

He tensed at her touch. He didn't say anything but why would people say that? He knew that she would never do anything. He cleared his throat. "Why?"

"They said because I talked to you and walked around with you sometimes!" she sniffled.

Wally clenched his fists, not for Kuki but because they only walked together probably about what? A good 10 times? He was ready to pound those girls' faces in the asphalt. She let go of him. "Sorry that you saw me like this, just that my friends could probably care less and then you apologized and I just thought-"

He shrugged and stopped her. "It's cool." Why is he saying it's cool? He wanted to tell her to tell someone who cared, but really… no one did.

_She made her way to the bar  
>I tried to talk to her<br>But she seemed so far (she seemed so far)  
>Out of my league<br>I had to find a way to get her next to me_

Wally went to the newest teen club and saw Kuki there with a few friends. He sat on the other end just wondering what he should do. This was some ordinary girl, why couldn't he just approach her? What were only a few chairs away felt like miles for him, how could anyone so smart want to date someone with no hope like him? He tried to get up but his feet couldn't move, she had to come to him- great. He did the most obvious thing he could, he called for her. "Hey, Kuki."

She turned toward the direction of the voice and brightened once she saw Wally. Her friends, though, scowled at him and went to go somewhere else. Probably said that they had to use the bathroom or something… she got up and went toward him to sit in the empty seat next to him.

"Hi, Wally!" she said cheerfully.

He nodded to show that he acknowledged her and took a big sip of root beer. It was awkwardly silent at first until she spoke up. "How's school going for you?"

"It's a drag," he said sullenly. "Some cruddy girl is making me go."

Kuki giggled and raised an eyebrow. "Your mom?"

"No," he shook his head. "You."

She looked at him in disbelief at first then said irritated. "You know I didn't make you come. You could drop out for all I care," she put her hands on her hip and he just stared at her. He didn't mean to make her angry- it was just a mere accident.

He played with his glass a little. "That's not what I meant. It's a drag, yes, but I wasn't going to go back."

She smiled suddenly getting the idea. "So I changed your mind?"

"You could say that." He shrugged. He wanted to tell her to get lost, but then again, he was so lost in her sunsets of eyes.

He put his head on the table and groaned, she looked at him with concern and asked. "What's wrong?" to top it off she put her hand on his back.

He flinched at her touch and replied. "It's just you! You make me do all this stuff, going back to school, being nice, I'm not even smoking anymore, it's all you!" she looked at him confused, he was angry but she was having a positive effect on him.

She looked away and tucked a hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry. I thought that-"

Then, suddenly, he turned her head and kissed her, he held her face with both hands cupping the side of her face. She replied by kissing keeper and wrapping her arms around his neck, he just couldn't get it out of his head that he was falling for this girl… hard.

_I'm falling in love  
>But it's falling apart<br>I need to find my way back to the start  
>When we were in love<br>Things were better than they are  
>Let me back into...<br>Into your arms._

Once as news spread that stoner Beetles was with perfect student Sanban, some people gave Kuki a thumbs up on changing Wally to be a better student, while some scorned her saying she was playing with fire. His buddies couldn't wrap around that he went back to school for her and some actually went back to school hoping to find a girl like Kuki. The couple walked in the school with Kuki's hand intertwined with his, while Wally was expressionless. What was he doing? Now he was deep in it, now he couldn't get away. He knew she was too good for him but he didn't want her, things were just falling apart.

Right now, he really needed a drag, and one couldn't possibly hurt. It didn't matter if he skipped one class, right? After math with Kuki, he walked her to her next class, she left him with a kiss on the cheek. He didn't smile back or anything, he just waved. "See yah." He went out of the school and went behind it to see some of his old buddies still here.

One of them looked up with a twisted smile. "Look here boys, Beetles is back. What are you going to do? Beat me with fractions?" the others laughed along with him.

Wally came up to him and grabbed his collar to bring him inches from his face, Wally said with a snarl. "Just light me up."

Nervously, the kid fumbled with the lighter and lit him up. The kid smirked. "So you're back for now, eh?"

Wally turned to him and said. "Just a few more times. You better not tell anyone, or else I'll beat the crud out of you." The kid nodded sheepishly afraid what would happen if he did. Wally leaned back against the cold brick wall taking in the fumes, it was so familiar to him but he hasn't been here in months. Wally slowly closed his eyes taking everything in. What felt like minutes was actually hours and before he knew it, he heard a gasp. He snapped his eyes open and looked at Kuki reluctantly. She stared at him with her mouth a gape and she started to run off, he just leaned back and mumbled. "Shit."

As she was running, she didn't know whether if she wanted Wally to run after her and tell her that he was sorry and it was a onetime thing or have him stay where he was- she just wanted to be alone. She heard that Wally did drugs and stuff like that but she never believed it, until now.

_Oh she's slipping away  
>I always cringe when I'm thinking of words to say<br>Oh the things she does  
>Make it seem like love<br>If it's just a game (just a game)  
>Then I like the way we play<em>

Wally tried to get her to talk to him all week, but she either glared at him or ignored him all together. He sighed thinking it was pointless all together, she would never forgive him. He tried to think of something that he seen in the movies, something that was so mushy and sickening that it would make any girl come back. Every time when he found the words, he'd cringe and almost vomit, he wasn't the kind of guy to do that. He was finally free of her though, why would he want her back? That's right, because if she left, then he'd go insane.

He finally came up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, whispering sweet nothings into her ear with his breath tickling her. She was in a daze at first, loving to be in his arms but then wiggled free from his grasp.

Kuki hissed. "Don't touch me ever again," he took a step back, Kuki just looked so venomous that it kind of made him worry for a minute.

Wally sighed in frustration, he liked playing that hard to get game at first, but now he was just agitated. He ran his fingers through his hair and said. "Just listen, alright? Yeah, it's true, I'm a cruddy stoner. What of it?"

"I think people that do that are stupid and I don't get-" she glared and him and then looked at him like trash. "Associated with that stuff."

She started to walk on until he grabbed her wrist. "Just stay put!"

He calmed down a second and said. "I did it before I met you, and before we were dating. Nothing changes that. It was a onetime thing. Like I said, you make me do cruddy good things. I need you. Everyone thought I was hopeless until you came in my life. Got it?" his words made him want to through up at first, but it was true though.

She couldn't help but smile. "Really?" he reluctantly nodded with her noticing for once, his soft expression.

She suddenly gave him a bone crushing hug and said. "It's okay! You have to promise me one thing though." she let him go and looked sternly into his eyes.

"Sure," he shrugged. "What the crud do you want?"

She ignored his rudeness and continued. "No drugs, please?"

He thought about it at first, was it really worth it? "Yeah, fine." He nodded.

She then leapt up and gave him a deep passionate kiss. Once they broke apart out of breath, she whispered. "Besides, you need me," which actually earned a chuckle that she never heard from him.

_I'm falling in love  
>But it's falling apart.<br>I need to find my way back to the start  
>When we were in love<br>Things were better than they are  
>Let me back into...<br>Into your arms_


	5. Last Kiss, 2x5

_Last Kiss: __Taylor Swift _**a 2/5 fic**

_I still remember the look on your face  
>Lit through the darkness at 1:58<br>The words that you whispered  
>For just us to know<br>You told me you loved me  
>So why did you go<br>Away?_

Abby whispered to Hoagie. "Quit lagging, boy, the sooner we get to my house. The better!"

Hoagie said unsure. "We're in trouble enough! Let's just go through the front door." he pointed toward the direction of the door. It was too late though, they were basically already up the tree.

Abby looked at him oddly. "And risk gettin' a week's worth of grounding? Nuh-uh, Abby likes her cell phone and prefers not to have it taken away. Plus, what would they think of you, keepin' me out past 1 am." She stifled a laugh as she looked at Hoagie's shocked face.

"But you were the one who wanted to walk around that park!"

Abby jumped through her window and into her room, she helped Hoagie in and said. "I know that, baby, Abby was just teasin'."

Once they were inside, they made sure they were extra quiet trying not to wake Abby's parents, Abby whispered. "Thanks for walking me home."

"I couldn't have someone as pretty as you walk home alone," Hoagie smiled. "You need a strong guy by your side." Then wrapping his arm around her.

She rolled her eyes and said with a tease. "Instead, Abby got you, right?"

"Yep!" he nodded with a surge of pride. "Wait a second…"

Abby chuckled silently and said. "I'll see you around at school." then before she knew it, Hoagie came up to her and kissed her. Abby had the huge urge to whack him with her hat but instead she wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they let go, he whispered something just for her. "I love you." she didn't know what to say back.

She just stood there in shock, he got the message though. He turned around angry at himself and said. "Look at the time, I should go."

He turned to leave but Abby called for him. "Hoags."

He quickly whipped around in anticipation and she replied with the words coming out without her thinking. "I love you, too." he smiled at her and before she knew it. He jumped back toward the tree to go back home.

_I do recall now  
>The smell of the rain<br>Fresh on the pavement  
>I ran off the plane<br>That July 9th  
>The beat of your heart<br>It jumps through your shirt  
>I can still feel your arms<em>

In the morning, she got the news from her parents that they have to leave Cleveland to go to visit their grandma in the hospital for a month because she was seriously ill. They'd have to leave tomorrow because her grandma didn't have much longer. The doctor said it'd be a miracle if she survives a month. Abby had called Hoagie to come over now, and once he came, he was all sweaty. She was angry, furious, actually, but not at him. It seemed like that at first, so Hoagie was really nervous on hearing what he did supposedly wrong. That was until Abby started to cry because her grandma was dying, her grandma was the one that actually passed on the famous red hat, from brother, to sister, then to her.

Hoagie told her that he'd still be here once she gets back and to think positive. After she left, it was a lonely month, for both of them. With visiting her grandma to the funeral, Abby tried to stay positive with crying as least as possible. Abby finally was able to come home on July 9th, she tried to suppress her urge to show that she was excited to see Hoagie. As the door opened from her plane though, she saw Hoagie standing there without an umbrella, drenched. She couldn't take it anymore- she ran up to him and gave him a hug. She asked with her eyebrows raised. "Boy, where is your umbrella?"

"They said no rain," he smiled. "So I expected no rain."

Abby gave him another hug with her head in his chest. She could feel his heart racing, and it felt actually quite comforting. He saw goose bumps form on her arms and he asked. "Aren't you cold?"

She didn't move. She knew what he was going to do. He took off his jacket and was about to put it around her when she said."Abby doesn't want it. You'll catch a cold!"

He tilted his head in thought. "We need to cover you in something… my goggles?" he was about to take them off until she snatched the jacket from his grasp.

"Alright. I'll take your jacket," but she couldn't help but smile.

_And now I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<br>Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips_

Abby sat on the floor leaning on her bed while being wrapped in Hoagie's coat, she tried to watch the TV in her dorm, but she couldn't watch it. She was focused on the memories that she and Hoagie had, it was all she had left. He didn't die or anything but he did leave, he moved. She remembered the first time he said. "I love you." the time of her grandma's, the time he was there for her even once she got back, their last kiss together. It wasn't one she enjoyed to remember. In fact it brought chest pains. Her heart slowly broke each time she thought about it, it was her last kiss with him. The last time she could touch him.

_I do remember  
>The swing in your step<br>The life of the party, you're showing off again  
>And I roll my eyes and then<br>You pull me in  
>I'm not much for dancing<br>But for you I did_

Abby remembered being at a Christmas party with everyone that was in sector V at her house, of course Hoagie was trying to tell jokes again. After when he was the only one laughing, Abby whacked him with her hat and said. "You're the only one who's laughin', fool!"

He then had a devious grin plastered across his face and then started dancing to the music. He was good but of course it was always embarrassing for Abby, she hated to dance and she felt like an idiot when she didn't dance with him. Some people joined in not really dancing much, but Hoagie loved to show off. Abby pointed toward the kitchen with a roll of her eyes at him. "Abby's getting' some eggnog, don't hurt yourself now." But she couldn't escape.

He grabbed her arm and spun her in and said. "Just one song, I promise it'll be fun!" then he flashed a smile that only he could pull.

She scowled at his smile, it always made her do stuff that she would never do in years. She groaned as she realized it did it again, she started dancing with him and was actually enjoying herself until Hoagie said. "Don't move."

What did he mean by that? She gave him a confused look until he brought her close to him, spun her out then back in, dipped, and brought her back up. Doing this earned a few claps and smiles, Abby couldn't wrap around that she just did that. Correction- he made her move like that.

_Because I love your handshake  
>Meetin' my father<br>I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
>How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something<br>There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

Abby remembered the first time Hoagie came over, he was quite nervous actually. Abby rolled her eyes and said. "You'll be fine, baby. Maybe your jokes could actually work."

"Really?" he brightened.

She shook her head regretting what she said. "Abby said maybe. My dad used to be a clown after all." Hoagie's face couldn't brighten any more. He then went inside with a bunch of confidence.

Abby cursed herself as she thought. "What have I done?"

Mr. Lincoln saw Hoagie and gave a heartwarming smile. "Why hello, Hoagie! Glad to finally meet you with you being my baby girl's boyfriend, and the together, and- oh, you know what I'm talking about!"

"Dad!" Abby whined embarrassed.

Hoagie chuckled a bit and extended his hand fully. "Nice to meet you, sir." Mr. Lincoln returned the handshake heartily.

Hoagie continued the conversation, "Abby told me you used to be a clown. You know, I'm quite the comedian myself."

Mr. Lincoln gave a reapproving look and said. "Is that so? Please, tell me a joke, with the puns, and the laughter, oh, you know what I'm talking about!"

Hoagie coughed and started. "What did the digital clock say to the grandfather clock?"

"What?" Mr. Lincoln asked amused.

Hoagie said trying not to laugh before the punch line. "Look, grandpa! No hands!" then he started to burst out laughing hysterically. Abby face palmed her face and groaned, until her dad started laughing along. Abby sighed in relief, first guy that her dad ever approved.

Abby remembered when she was walking home with Hoagie and groaned. "Chores! On Abby's birthday, too! He never did that with Cree…" she looked at Hoagie to see him listening with his hands in his pockets.

"You are having a party at your house," Hoagie said. "Your parents just want it to look nice."

Abby glared at him and said. "Abby know- my responsibility, but they could at least-" then she was interrupted with Hoagie kissing her and then once they broke apart he said with a blush creeping on his face.

"I'll help you." then he gave a toothy smile.

Abby couldn't help but to at least grin back and said. "Thanks, baby. Abby guess's I've just been stressed lately. University of Virginia acceptance letters are coming out this week and I'm just so nervous."

Hoagie turned toward her and said with confidence. "You and Kuki are going to get in. You both are extremely smart, if they don't accept at least one of you guys, then they're just a stupid school." Abby laughed a little at what he said and then they both went in her house to clean.

_And I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<br>Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips_

Abby sighed at the old times, Kuki and Abby ended up being accepted to go to Virginia University together. Hoagie was accepted to go to his collage, the Embry-Riddle Aeronautical University, to become a pilot. The catch was, it was in Florida. It wasn't too far, but just being a few states away wasn't good enough, she wanted to be with everyday. He offered to study with her, but she knew he wouldn't be happy.

"Abby?" Kuki asked coming into the room. "You wanna go out?"

"Abby's not in the mood," she said sullenly. She kept on looking at the TV.

Kuki sat next to her. "I know being away from him is hard but we'll see him over winter, spring, and summer break! Think about all the days we have off, too!" It was only their first week of college and Abby was already in the mood not to go to class. Abby didn't get it, she wasn't the type to lie around, that was mostly Kuki, and she surely wasn't. Why couldn't she be like Kuki and be strong?

Abby shook her head and got up and said. "Actually, let's go out."

Kuki squealed in delight and said excitedly. "Let's have fun! Give me a few." and when Kuki meant a few, she meant an hour. Abby, then again, sat back down at her usual spot and just remembered those happy memories.

_So I watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
>And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe<br>And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
>Hope it's nice where you are<em>

Abby looked at a few pictures at her bed stand, Hoagie with his pilot outfit. She knew he was perfectly happy. She suddenly began to frown while thinking. _"Maybe he forgot about me already."_ She shook her head of the thoughts. She knew he didn't, she got clippings from Hoagie in the newspaper for being the youngest to enroll in his college. She'd still call Wally and Nigel to asked how they're doing and what Hoagie's been doing. The guys were reluctant to tell her some stuff that Hoagie wouldn't dare to tell Abby, like how some girl tried to flirt with him. Abby didn't get upset, she laughed it off actually. As long as he was faithful and didn't forget her, that's all she cared about. Abby smiled at the picture taking in what was behind Hoagie, besides a giant plane there was the bright rays of sunshine and green grass. It must be nice to be in Florida, she even saw that Hoagie was getting a good tan.

_And I hope the sun shines  
>And it's a beautiful day<br>And something reminds you  
>You wish you had stayed<br>You can plan for a change in the weather and time  
>But I never planned on you changing your mind<em>

Abby closed her eyes and hoped everything was going well for him, she hoped that he was passing his classes, the weather always being sunny, and hoped that the pictures she gave him would remind him of her as much as his pictures did to him. She laughed at the thought of him almost giving up his dream of being a pilot, just for them to go to the same college. It was a stupid idea, she kept on thinking, and he'd be bored out of his skull. Abby wished that they were 10 again, fighting in the KND, and the only thing they worried about was what Father's big plans were. She hugged his coat again, taking in his scent that was still lingering, she loved his coat. Not only because it was his but because it was so big and comfortable. Hoagie, though, was not enjoying himself as Abby, flying was fun of course, and being able to share his passion with people around him. But he couldn't tell people what he learned and tell how exciting it was, his classmates already knew that. Hoagie actually wished he stayed in Virginia with Abby, but he knew if he went back, Abby would have a fit. Give up being a pilot for her was crazy, she would always say. Well, he was crazy for her.

_So I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<br>Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips  
>Just like our last kiss<br>Forever the name on my lips_

Abby saw Kuki come out of the bathroom all ready but Abby didn't want to move. She didn't want to think of missing Hoagie right now, but she wanted to be in his coat forever. Abby knew this wasn't just for her, it was also for Kuki with her being separated from Wally. Abby tried to get ready but every time she closed her eyes, she thought about her last kiss with Hoagie. The lingering on her lips, how it broke her heart slowly each time. She'd see him again, she knew that. Abby couldn't wait, and neither could Hoagie. Once they'll see each other again, their last kiss will probably be more heart breaking. Forever his name on her lips.

**FINALLY DONE WITH THE SONG-FICS! Did you enjoy it? I'm sorry that I'm a little OCC on some of the pairings, I haven't done them before (except 3/4) so I hope you still liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought! Plus, sorry for any mistakes, still have Notepad. Sorry! Now I'll be working on some fictionpress, and I MEAN IT!**


End file.
